


Dante the stripper

by DrHannibalLecterMD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal gets a lap dance from Will, M/M, Small Smut, Stripper Will Graham, Surgeon Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHannibalLecterMD/pseuds/DrHannibalLecterMD
Summary: Will has taken up a new job as a stripper at a night club. His first dance is to a man who only has eyes for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Rolling his collar up as he tried to keep his eyes focused on the ground as he made his way to the club, he flashed a smile at the bouncer who said nothing, only unhooking the rope and allowing him to enter the club.

“Stage name honey?” the woman inside greeted, her eyes travelling up and down his body, mentally undressing him and picturing him nude. No doubt she would be watching the cameras later from the small smile that appeared on her lips.

“Ah… Dante.” Supplied Will, waiting patiently for her to let him go. Finally, she gave him a nod after jotting the name down and he left, going up to the changing rooms where he had been for the interview. If it called even be called that. The process had felt more like a show of meat, being asked to strip naked, turning around as the owner of the strip club viewed him as a piece of meat before giving him a nod. Simply saying to the house mum “They’ll eat him alive in his first week if he is not careful.” With a casual wave of his hand as he was dismissed.

Will had left so quickly after that, knowing he was in, but hearing those words made him cautious. Did they think that he was here for fun? That he was just another boy passing through and out for a good time. A job to fuel a habit he was not proud of, daddy issues or something else?

Perhaps it annoyed him more because he didn’t understand, hadn’t paid attention to the man as he had been so embarrassed. But he knew he would stay with his plan, to raise money to pay for his college. Not the most glamorous job, one he would never tell hi father about. It was a means to an end, and he wanted that degree so he could get a proper job.

As he walked through the door into the change room he was a little taken aback by the casual demeanour everyone had about them all being next to or naked. Trying not to stare at some of the more muscled bodies, toned and bronzed as they flexed in the mirror. One guy caught him looking, flashing a smile at Will before turning.

“You must be Dante, Daniel told me about you. I’ll introduce but first, lets help you get set up. I take it you’ve never done this kind of thing before?” he laughed, arm coming around Will’s shoulders and bringing him into the room further before sitting him in front of the mirror. “Everyone is nervous their first time. But we’ll help, the name is James.”

James stuck his hand out, open and inviting. Will reluctantly shaked it, more nervous about everything as he hunched over where he sat now.

“Now, first things first!” exclaimed James rather excitedly. “Are you shaved? And if not, here is a razor and the showers are over there. You should freshen up and shave off all chest and ‘down there’.” He winked, pushing a razor into Will’s hand. “The guys here prefer it like that, you look like more the twink, the bottom, they love that. We get a lot of guys that like to think they are in control or want to be.”

His hand closed around the smooth plastic razor, a disposable, brand new and unused. Awkwardly he stood, feeling all eyes on him as he made his way to the showers. When he got across the room, he realised that there were no doors, no privacy, there was a fresh stack of clean towels there waiting. He swallowed, grabbing one as he made his way into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and started to strip.

It didn’t take Will long to shower, to shave all the hair away only from one section and then his legs after James popped in to tell him. Then he finally did his face, removing the stubble that had lined his jaw, making himself look younger and cleaner.

What the most humiliating part for Will was the small purple shorts that James brought him next with a male g-string. The pouch for his cock at the front and only thin straps on the side and back that would ride up his ass. But he did not utter a word of complaint, reminding himself of the money and then pulling on the revealing garments before following an excited James down to the entrance to the club. When he was let in, it felt better to be in the darker room, some form of privacy. Walking around as he learned of the routines and watched a few other men dance to some women but mostly men. Then it finally came to his turn.

He was nervous as he went to stand on the stage, it felt awkward. But he moved slowly, in time with the music and copying some of the other dancers who smiled and encouraged him. As he was drawing to his last few minutes on stage a man sat in front of him, wearing a suit, tie loosened. No drink in his hand, but his eyes were focused on him intently, watching as he licked his lips. It was strangely erotic to Will to have someone look at him with that kind of hunger, but feeling brave, he knelt, crawled forward playfully and laid in front of the man on his belly, his feet swinging behind him.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” The stranger replied, a flash of a smile as he leant forward. “You look nervous on stage.”

Will laughed softly, batting his eyes. “It’s my first time.”

“I see.” The stranger licked his lips again. “And what do I call you?”

“Dante.”

The man’s smile widened. “Do you enjoy the poetry?”

“If you could call some of his pieces that. He had a gift for turning brutality into something beautiful, admiring it in a different way to those around him.”

“You’re more articulate than your counterparts, what made you turn up in a place like this?”

“Fate and circumstance have a habit of not letting us choose.” replied Will.

“Well, I can’t let this riddle escape when I have not solved it yet. I would very much appreciate a private dance if you are amenable to the idea.”

Will felt his cheeks heat up, knowing that a blush would be present as he felt slightly flustered from the man. “Sure.” He answered, feeling as though the choice of words was childish.

He was tapped on the shoulder by the next dancer, returning the smile as he stood and walked off the stage and made his way back to the stranger. Watching him stand, he saw the slight shadow of a beard the crinkle in his clothes and then the flash of the card that read Dr. on the front. But he kept quiet, leading the man to the back where the private rooms were and other men were performing dances, selecting a relatively private booth.

“It’s payment upfront,” Will spoke, feeling awkward still as he waited for the money, standing in front.

“Then I must ask you to call me Hannibal.” Spoken as he took out his wallet, removing a few hundred before handing it over.

“Private dances are only $50 for 15 minutes.” Stuttered Will, holding the hundreds.

“Perhaps I would appreciate your company for more than 15 minutes.”

Will smiled, feeling a little taken aback and flattered by the remark, he looked over to where the other dances were and started to try and copy their movements. Hands slowly moving over his body as he leant in and pressed himself against Hannibal, letting teeth run over his bottom lip as he touched the man gently and let a hand comb through his hair. It was exciting him as well as he tried to keep himself composed. Then finally, he started to slowly move the shorts down. Turning to show off his ass when they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, flexing his back and letting his ass curve and move in time with the music. Bending down to touch his toes and stretch, looking back to see the doctor completely taken by him, then he finally came over. Knees up on either side of the man as he slowly leant in and whispered to him.

“What brought you here?”

Hannibal swallowed, a hand coming to touch Will’s hand. Desperate to touch more of him. “An accident, perhaps you could call it fate.”

“Would it help to talk about it?” pushed Will, hoping to keep the man there for a while longer.

“I doubt you would want to hear the particulars of my job.”

“I know you are a doctor. I saw the tag on your shirt. Long day at the office?”

“Clever boy.” Hannibal smiled, eyes soft and in awe of the man above him. “After seeing such carnage I needed to be reminded of the beauty that can be found in the human body.”

“And you chose a strip club?” laughed Will, a little surprised at the admission from the man.

“I lost a patient today, or several. Car accident, there was only so much I could do when they arrived in the emergency room. But I still feel responsible.”

Will stopped, shocked and remorseful for his playfulness earlier. “I’m sorry.”

“Despite what I provided, there was not much anyone could do.” Replied Hannibal, seeming to move on easily despite what he had just said.

It made Will curious, but then he thought that Hannibal must have seen a lot of death in his time. Compartmentalization was a tool most doctors required in their job, certainly needed for someone in the ER.

“Please,” Hannibal smiled at the silent Will who was still slowly dancing for him. “Sit… Will you let me hold you?”

“Yeah,” replied Will, turning to sit on the man’s lap. Feeling the press of Hannibal’s hard cock against his ass.

They said nothing as Hannibal wrapped arms around the man, letting his fingers gently brush up and down Will’s arm.

“What is your real name?” asked Hannibal, lips pressed to Will’s ear.

“Will.”

“You are beautiful Will, how did you find yourself here? I can tell you have never done this before, and while it is exciting, I feel a strong sense of remorse for your situation.”

“Just paying for college.”

“Have you ever thought of other alternatives?” enquired Hannibal.

“Like getting a normal job?”

There was a soft laugh from Hannibal. “You’re intelligent… But you know what I am suggesting. Though some would call it by a different title.”

“Are you asking if I want a sugar daddy?”

“Would you take my card?”

“Yes,” answered Will, grinding his ass against the cock harder. “Can you stick it in my shorts please.”

“Would you kiss me on the cheek?”

Will didn’t answer, instead of turning his head as he let a hand fall and squeeze the doctors thigh as he kissed him hard. Feeling Hannibal’s body twitch, his cock move and the press of now wet fabric against him as lips brushed over stubble, trailing to the man’s chin where he pressed another kiss and then let Hannibal kiss his forehead as he let out a moan of relief.

“Exquisite.” Sighed Hannibal, relaxing briefly before he tensed again.

Will moved a little, taking the card from the man’s hand as he reached down for his shorts that were now on the floor.

“I would very much like to hear from you again, Will,” Hannibal spoke as he stood, taking off his jacket to hold in front of his pants.

There was a smile from Will, looking down bashfully. When he glanced back up however Hannibal was already leaving, he watched from the room, still slightly in shock. Then he finally gathered his belongings and made his way back upstairs, first ducking into the bathroom, picking a stall as he took the card back out and looked at the name ‘Dr. Hannibal Lecter, M.D.’.

Hand wrapping around his already stiff cock as he fisted himself three times, remembering the press of Hannibal’s cock against his ass, his stubble, that aftershave. Coming with a low groan so quickly as he caught his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal’s business card was stuck in Will’s phone case, sitting there with his other things. A week after he had met the man in the club, he had not called him, but he had pulled the card out several times, lost in thought about the events and Hannibal.

Will knew he should call, but fear made him rude. The words of the club’s owner echoed in his mind “they’ll eat him alive”. What kind of man came to a club and gave out business cards? Why did Hannibal take a liking just to him?

Pulling the card out one last time, he looked at the name before he gave a sigh. He couldn’t call him, what would he do? What would he say? There were so many questions in his mind, yet he still remained curious.

He decided he would wait and see if Hannibal came back. Then he could maybe get to know him a little more or at least read him a little better.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two weeks since Will had started work at the club. His dancing had improved along with his confidence, even though he was only working Friday and Saturday nights. He had made enough money already to put money down on his course, one semester paid for.

He was freshening up after his last table dance when Cal had come to see him. He was a party boy, while he was not into the drugs he enjoyed drinking and Will could tell from the red complexion that Cal had found someone to buy a few for him that night.

“Your doctor friend is back and I think he is looking for you.” Cal smiled, a slight laugh to his voice from the way Will’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Here? Now!”

“We should do a show together,” Cal spoke, moving closer as he let fingers brush gently across Will’s cheek. “I think he could enjoy that. Then you have a second opinion.”

The comment made Will blush a little, Cal was the only one he had told about liking Hannibal. Showing him the business card and a picture on the internet, he still remembers the way Cal had whistled and clapped him on the ass.

“I’ve never done anything like that.” Will replied, thinking of the two people shows he had already seen at the club. They had private ones and he wasn’t sure he could actually do it, it was different to just dancing.

“I’ll do it with you.” Answered Cal, shaking his head. “After all, I want to kiss you. Now I finally get the chance to show you off.”

Hearing the words, Will could feel his cheeks flush. The thought of being shown off by Cal in front of Hannibal, would it cause Hannibal to be jealous? And why did Will want to see Hannibal jealous?

“We look like twins, you said so yourself.”

“Guys love that.” smiled Cal, all too pleased at the opportunity. “No doubt your doctor will want to see what you could be like in bed with him.”

The remark earned Cal a playful punch from Will, smiling wide before he stood. “If this backfires, I’m blaming you.”

Both of them made their way down from the change rooms after they only put on male thongs, going through the door and into the darkly lit club as music played loudly. Will looked from the bar to the tables, first seeing the other men dancing to the people who were watching them. Then his eyes found Hannibal, the doctor sitting in the corner of the room, wine glass in his hand, but once he spotted Will he smiled, sitting up a little straighter.

That is when Will knew he had the man, hook, line, and sinker. He had never really believed in love at first sight, but then he had never met someone like Hannibal who had stolen his heart without even trying. And it was clear to him that Hannibal felt in some sense, the same way.

The pair headed to Hannibal, Cal putting his hand on Will's shoulder as they stopped in front of him.

“I had hoped to meet under better circumstances, but you seem more comfortable with an audience,” Hannibal spoke to Will before he looked to Cal. “A pleasure to meet you, you look just alike.”

“We hear that a lot,” Cal smirked, turning to kiss Will gently. “Dante and I thought you may enjoy a private show. Just the three of us.”

The smile on Hannibal’s lips now curved to reach his eyes before he stood. “Please, lead the way.”

Cal led them to the small somewhat private room, at least it was somewhat quieter than the rest of the club. Hannibal sat at the end, looking up. The mirrors on the walls would give Hannibal a view of all types of angles of the two men above him.

“My apologies for my friend not introducing himself. This is Icarus.” Will gently put his hand on Cal’s shoulder, a gentle squeeze to which was responded by the man turning to kiss him on the lips.

Will gave a small moan at the kiss, eyes closing as he leaned forward to reciprocate it.

Hearing Hannibal clear his throat, he look down, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck as Cal moved to come and sit on Hannibal’s lap.

“Because there is two of us, it will be double. You can look all you want, even tell us what to do to each other, within reason. The same rules apply.” Cal spoke, leaning into Hannibal's ear as he let lips brush against it gently. “Dante is quite shy when it comes to showing off, but he has a beautiful ass. Makes me want to sink my teeth into it at times or spank it to see the shades of red it could produce. And I know he just wants to call you ‘daddy’.”

Will could hear the sharp inhale from Hannibal, watching his eyes turn to him and drink him in even harder. Even Cal’s words were having an effect on him, making his cock twitch.

Hannibal didn’t disagree to what was proposed, taking out his wallet as he paid each handsomely. “I want you naked, to see you touch each other, slowly. For Icarus to worship your body with his lips… Everywhere.”

Will watches as Cal’s eyes widened at the few hundred Hannibal has paid them. “Do you have a request for us, _daddy_?” he asks then, looking to Hannibal as he comes to sit next to Hannibal and let his naked torso rest against Hannibal’s side, bringing his hand up to cup Hannibal’s cheek. He could see the man’s pupils dilated, mouth slightly moving as no words came out until final a harsh command.

“ _Yes_.”

It made Will smile, turning to look at Cal as they kissed again. But when the kiss broke this time, Cal’s lips didn’t leave his body. Instead they went down Will’s neck, over his collarbone and then down further to take a nipple in his mouth, teeth gently holding it as Cal growled and pulled drawing a high pitched moan from Will and making Hannibal shift slightly.

Cal used that moment to move, pulling Will down on Hannibal’s lap so he was looking up at the ceiling. Kneeling in front of Hannibal now, Cal let his hands gently move along Will’s body, delighted in the soft whimpers that were being produced by him. They came to rest on Will’s underwear, his cock straining against the front of the elastic fabric and leaking.

“Dante loves being touched like this, even more, when I have him bent over the table and rimming him.”

“Cal!” Will whined, feeling even more embarrassed by the false statement than he should, but when Hannibal moved, he felt the hard outline of his hard cock against his back.

“Would you like to touch him?” Cal laughed, looking to Hannibal.

“You may stand,” Hannibal spoke, his voice calm but the tone was husky. “I’m sure Icarus can kiss you and play with you.”

For a brief second, Will glared at Cal before he did as asked, standing as he faced Cal and had his ass in front of Hannibal’s face. Cal took full advantage of it, hands moving down to grope and part cheeks, fingers slipping down between them to tease Will and Hannibal.

Will playfully bit into the side of Cal’s neck as he touched his hole, before turning to look back at Hannibal. “Despite what Icarus has said, he’s never taken me before. No one has.” He could have sworn after saying that Hannibal’s smile grew a little wider, baring sharp canines.

“He’s waiting for a ‘daddy’ to call his own,” Cal smirked, turning Will’s chin roughly as he kissed him. He moved to make Will sit as he followed, both now sitting on Hannibal’s lap as they openly kissed and let tongues play with each other.

The sight made Hannibal audibly groan, hands coming to touch each of them, moving over their bodies slowly. A hand for each.

When fingers found Will’s nipple and pinched it gently he moaned, breaking the kiss to look up as Cal moved to suck on his neck, leaving a mark of where he had sucked hard.

Hannibal could not help but to touch the mark, to press fingers into it as Will turned into the pain and looked Hannibal in the eye before he kissed his wrist. Tongue playful licking the pulse point as Hannibal’s mouth opened in awe.

“You are quite the provocatrix.” Hannibal spoke, voice rough as the hand moved up into Will’s curls and pulled gently to make Will show off his neck.

Will smiled and leaned forward. “I’m all yours, _daddy_.” Then he whispered his phone number, if Hannibal could remember it all, he would be impressed and the date would have been earned. He finished by leaving a gentle kiss on Hannibal’s cheek, lips brushing against the fine stubble as he inhaled the scent of sandalwood deeply before pulling back.

“Thank you,” Hannibal said quietly, looking at Will with a new fondness. “I shall leave you to finish, but you shall hear from me again.”

Cal and Will moved and sat on the couch, watching Hannibal leave. Cal laughed a little once he was gone and looked to Will. “I think you made him come untouched.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Will grinned.


End file.
